Mother: The Memory of Yesterday
by Sanguine Ageha
Summary: I, her only child, was never to see her again. [Spoilers galore. Proceed at your own risk.]


**Disclaimers: **Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori. The first two lines have been taken from the Shojo Beat translation/version of the manga (specifically Volume 06). Okay, there; I said it.

**Warnings: **Massive spoilers for Volume 06 (specifically Chapter 26). Also, this may be a little OOC for the taste of some Tamaki fans out there. So, proceed at your own risk.

-:-

**Mother: The Memory of Yesterday**

by Sanguine Ageha

-:-

"_I'll move to Japan alone."_

"_I'll be fine. So mom, please… stay healthy."_

-:-

Three years have gone by since the day I left my mother yet the memory of yesterday refused to fade. Everything about her that time still burned brightly in my mind: from the crystalline tears she shed to the sadness evident in her eyes. It was because she was very much surprised at my agreement to my grandmother's proposal. Soon enough, she started to cry because she knew what it meant.

I, her only son, was about to leave her.

I, her only child, was never to see her again.

But I did it because it was for the best. I knew how fragile her health was and she would need all the help she could get. I sacrificed the days I should have been playing with other kids by staying by her side and playing the piano for her. I didn't blame her or thought ill of her for this; I was doing what I did because I wanted to, not because I was obliged to. That was how much I loved my mother.

I wouldn't have left her if only I had a choice. But I knew that I was not going to have it when my grandmother's words gave me the feeling that there was no room to argue.

It must be destiny to have preordained events happen in people's lives. We could only be powerless to stop them or powerful enough to defy them. All that happened must be what the heavens have decided for me even before I came into the world, and instead of being angry and bearing grudges I chose not to. I won't deny the fact that I felt lonely from time to time because I missed my mother terribly. But I felt that even if my grandmother stripped me of my rights to see her, she would one day allow me to be reunited with her.

Up to this day, I still wonder about her whereabouts; what she was doing, who was watching over her… Was she still beautiful? Was she any healthier? Was she happy? I wanted to ask a lot of questions but I knew they would not be answered. That didn't dishearten me, though, because I knew that there would come a time that they would be.

And, if that day would come, I hope that I would be able to get them from my beloved mother herself.

-:-

"_We may be separated now, but I believe that we'll be together again someday."_

"_So please, don't cry… I'll be just fine…"_

**Owari**

-:-

An attempt at a Tamaki one-shot… I don't know about you guys but I encountered small obstacles along the way when I was writing this. Probably due to the fact that I found it a bit difficult to portray Tamaki in a serious, contemplating mood since he's happy most of the time. O-o;

I tried my best to keep him in character and at the same time describe his reminiscing in a fashion he would most likely do. This fic is the product of those attempts. But if you, dear reader, didn't like it… I guess I can't blame you.

I wrote this piece because I never found a story that tried to delve in deeper at what Tamaki thought of his predicament… unless I missed it for some reason.

The last two lines in italics aren't found anywhere in the manga, so that means they belong to _me._ In my humblest opinion, those are words that Tamaki would most likely say either _before_ he leaves France or _during_ the time he was consoling his crying mother when he decided to go to Japan. It works either way so feel free to let your imagination soar :D

And before this becomes any longer, I would like to thank you in advance if you managed to read this without evoking anything negative inside ;D Reviews are appreciated whole-heartedly, and so are concrits. Ja!


End file.
